mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Planet
Cartoon Planet is an animated variety show that originally premiered in 1995 on TBS Superstation and continued its run from 1996 to 1997 on Cartoon Network. A spin-off of the animated Space Ghost Coast to Coast talk show, the premise was that Space Ghost had recruited his imprisoned evil arch nemesis Zorak and his loud and extremely dimwitted archenemy Brak to assist him in hosting a variety show. Cartoon Planet began as an hour-long block of cartoons hosted by Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak. They would introduce full cartoons from the Turner Entertainment library, such as old theatrical shorts and Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including the original 1960s Space Ghost episodes. The host segments were often original songs and ad libbed skits. New material ceased being made in 1997, and most of the songs and skits were re-packaged into 22 half-hour episodes without cartoons. On March 30, 2012, Cartoon Network relaunched Cartoon Planet in the form of a Friday night classic cartoon block hosted by Brak and Zorak to celebrate the network's 20th anniversary. Plot Regular segments featured on the show included Brak's School Daze, Zorak's Horror Scopes, Poets' Corner, Brak's Monday Ratings Report, The Top 5 Cartoon Countdown (discontinued in 1997 after the show's slot on Saturday mornings was shortened from an hour to a half hour), Vacation Spots Around the Universe (pieced together from clips of Ultra 7 episodes), Messages from Outer Space (also pieced together from the aforementioned Ultra 7, and starring the nefarious Hot Dog Men), Mailbag Day, readings from the Cartoon Planet Storybook, messages from Count Floyd (Joe Flaherty's local Public-access television cable TV horror movie host from SCTV; the segments were originally shown on Hanna-Barbera's The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley), Learning to Talk Italian, Nuggets of Joy from Zorak, Zorak's Helpful Hints, and Cooking with Brak. The show also had short live-action segments featuring producer Andy Merrill wearing an ill-fitting Space Ghost costume doing various things like visiting a petting zoo, getting a haircut (although he kept his mask on), playing tennis, or visiting a gift shop. Intros of the show during the early years featured Andy in the costume dancing (very badly) to the mambo-style theme music or sitting in a chair reading a newspaper, falling asleep to lullaby baby music. Clips of numerous cartoons from the Turner library would often pop up spontaneously during segments of the show, especially during the music videos. These included (but are certainly not limited to) Tom and Jerry, Popeye, Tex Avery cartoons, early Looney Tunes shorts, Two Stupid Dogs (Cubby making a cameo in one segment when Brak asks if there are any questions from the audience), shorts from the What-a-Cartoon Show (including the pilot for Dexter's Laboratory among others), The Flintstones, The Jetsons, and other classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Head writer/producer Pete Smith gave this official description of Cartoon Planet when the show was still new: "Cartoon Planet can best be described as a cross between 'The Sonny & Cher Comedy Hour,' 'The Electric Company,' and recess at the Richard M. Nixon School for Wayward Boys. Combining music, comedy, and musical comedy, Cartoon Planet skillfully steers clear of any semblance of sophisticated humor. Forced by network muckity-mucks to air his dirty spandex in front of millions of impressionable young minds, Space Ghost dragged a reluctant Zorak and a confused Brak into the treacherous waters of sketch comedy. The next thing you know, old Jed's a millionaire... No wait. That's another show. The end." Cartoon Planet spawned three soundtrack albums: Modern Music for Swinging Superheroes in 1996 (a non-commercial promotional album, now out of print) Space Ghost's Musical Bar-B-Que in 1997, and Space Ghost's Surf & Turf (both commercial albums published by Rhino Entertainment) in 1998. The albums consisted of songs and dialogue skits with different background music not used in the show. 2012 revival The series' revival premiered on March 30, 2012, featured a much different format than the original series. Space Ghost, for instance, does not make an appearance, which leaves Brak and Zorak the only characters hosting. (However, in one episode a Space Ghost clone makes a cameo.) Another difference is that instead of classic 1960s-era cartoons being showcased, the show now features Cartoon Network's original programming, mostly Cartoon Cartoons, from the late 1990s through 2000s. It airs in a format based on The Cartoon Cartoon Show, airing a variety of classic Cartoon Network shows in 7 or 11-minute segments per-cartoon. This allows for four or five different cartoons to be aired in the blocks one hour timeslot. [1] In October 2012, Cartoon Planet celebrated Cartoon Network's 20th birthday, and released a special two-minute song sung by Brak. The song paid tribute to the shows throughout the network's history. There are also some holiday episodes that the series has (not the segments though). These specials feature several of the Cartoon Network programming presented in a holiday-themed episode. Halloween episodes have aired (ex: one featured the Halloween special of Codename: Kids Next Door) and Christmas themed episodes have appeared. Starting on January 11, 2013, several Cartoon Network shows from the 2000s that have been short-lived, permanent hiatus, canceled or officially ended are joining up to Cartoon Planet's programming block starting with Robotomy, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, and The Problem Solverz. Here are some of the skits from the 2012 revival of Cartoon Planet: *'Advertisements' - These are fake advertisements for made-up products in which the show indicates as "Not Real". On rare occasions, two advertisements can be shown. The first advertisement was Bushido Potatoes. *'Music Video' - These are original songs sung by Brak and Zorak. The first song was Pizza Song, which received positive reviews and internet fame. *'Zorak's Poetry Beat' - Series of poems told by Zorak involving ridiculous items and some of the lyrics don't even make sense. In one episode, Brak did the poetry because Zorak didn't feel like it. The first poem was "Ode to a Diseased Chimpanzee". *'Brak's Comedy Jokes' - This segment is about Brak telling jokes to the audience. In one episode, Zorak replaces Brak in the segment now entitled "Zorak's Comedy Jokes" telling jokes that are considered black comedy. *'Dating Tips with Brak' - This segment is about Brak giving out dating tips to the audience. At the end of the each skit, he says "And that's a tip from me..." ending the skit. *'What's in my Mouth?' - A rare segment in which Brak opens his mouth a little bit while saying "Aaaah" and Zorak had to guess what was in his mouth. *'Make Stuff Happen on the T.V.' - A segment in which Brak and Zorak are watching television and they interact with the programs by poking the characters on the screen, commenting to each other, voicing them and even giving them root beer (Brak). *'Zorak Video Game Chats' - A segment in which Zorak reviews a video game on his Zbox, which the games are obviously not real. 2012 Airing History 2012 March 30, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Star-Spangled Sidekicks" #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Sight for Sore Eyes" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West!" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Birthday Bash" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Happy Meat" April 6, 2012: #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Chocolate Sailor" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Honor Thy Ed" #''Chowder:'' "Chowder's Girlfriend" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Campers All Pull Pants" April 13, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Scuba-Scuba Doo" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Gentlemans" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "The Way of the Dee Dee" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "The Pie Who Loved Me" April 20, 2012: #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "The Sweet Life" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Cow Loves Piles" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Toadblatt's School of Sorcery" #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Peltra" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Bravo Dooby-Doo!" April 27, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Bubblevicious" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Big Cheese" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Avast Ye Eds!" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Ain't Too Proud to Egg" May 4, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Bubbie's Tummy Ache" #''Chowder:'' "Burple Nurples" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "So in Lourve Are We Two" May 11, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory: ''"Quackor the Fowl" #''Codename: Kids Next Door: ''"Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Go-Kart 3000!" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Run Johnny Run" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Am Ambassador" May 18, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space" #''Camp Lazlo: ''"The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Boogie Frights" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: ''"A Glass of Warm Ed" May 25, 2012: #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Several Leagues Under the Sea" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Super Model Cow" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Meet the Reaper" #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Rasslor" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "T is for Trouble" June 1, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Courage Meets Bigfoot" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.R.A.T.E." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. on Sun" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter's Rival" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Evil Goes Wild" June 8, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Parasitic Pal" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Know-It-All Ed" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Inoculation Day" June 15, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Bloo's Brothers" #''Chowder:'' "The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Cammie Island" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Night of the Weremole" June 22, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Jurassic Pooch" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation I.-S.C.R.E.A.M." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Puddle Jumping" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Endless Bummer" #''I Am Weasel:'' "Power of Odor" June 29, 2012: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Marshmallow Jones" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Ice Sore" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Who, What, Where, Ed" July 6, 2012: #''Chowder: ''"Shnitzel Makes a Deposit" #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Seeing Red" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends!" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Grub Drive" July 13, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Major Competition" #''Dial M for Monkey: ''"Magmanamus" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Dawn of the Eds" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Chicken Ball Z" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Evil Con Carne" July 20, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Cajun Granny Stew" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation N.O.-P.O.W.U.H." #''I Am Weasel:'' "This Bridge Not Weasel Bridge" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter Dodgeball" Uncensored #*The word "crap" is said at one point early in the episode ("What's this crap?"). Following the episode's first initial airing, Cartoon Network and Boomerang airings have had the word muted. However, recent Cartoon Network airings, the Season 1 DVD, and tonight's Cartoon Planet airing have had the word presented uncensored. #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Who is Super Cow?" July 27, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Mommy Fearest" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Tag, Yer Ed!" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "How the West Was Fun!" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Me Adam, You Jake" August 3, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "Sight for Sore Eyes" Repeat #Camp Lazlo:'' "Lights Out" #*They were supposed to air the episode "Swimming Buddy", but I guess there was a schedule mix-up or something and this one wound up being aired instead. The title card for "Swimming Buddy" can still be shown in the credits for this episode. #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Fiend is Like Friend Without the 'R'" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Are Big Star" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Everybody Loves Uncle Bob" August 10, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever!" #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Simion" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Sir Ed-a-Lot" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "A Grim Surprise" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne" August 24, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls: ''"Mr. Mojo's Rising" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Virt-Ed-Go" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends!" Repeat #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Bubble or Nothing" August 31, 2012: #'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Phone Home" #Camp Lazlo:' "Lights Out" Repeat #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "It's Hokey Mon!" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Mommy" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Son of Evil" October 5, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Night of the Weremole" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.R.I.C.K.Y." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Am Vampire" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Jurassic Pooch" Repeat #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Happy Meat" Repeat October 12, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Insect Inside" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Dawn of the Eds" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "K'Nuckles is a Filthy Rat" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon" October 19, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo: ''"Hallobeanies" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I Am Franken-Weasel" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Max Courage" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Grim or Gregory?" November 2, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Boogie Frights" Repeat #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Magmanamus" Repeat #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "It Came from Outer Ed" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Tween Wolf" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "League of Destruction" November 9, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Bad Hair Day" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.R.A.T.E." Repeat #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Gentlemans" Repeat #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter's Rival" Repeat #''Dial M for Monkey:'' "Peltra" Repeat November 16, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Beat Your Greens" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Wig of Why" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' Ed 'n' Seek #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Shark Attack" November 23, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Bloo's Brothers" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "The Thrice Cream Man" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "How the West Was Fun!" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Demon in the Mattress" November 30, 2012: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Mock 5" #''Codename: Kids Next Door: ''"Operation T.U.R.N.I.P." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Spider's Little Daddy" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Beach Blanket Bravo" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Field Trip to Folsom Prison" December 14, 2012: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Nutcracker" #''Codename: Kids Next Door: ''"Operation A.R.C.T.I.C." #''I Am Weasel:'' "Happy Baboon Holidays" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter vs. Santa's Claws" #''Evil Con Carne: ''"Christmas Con Carne" December 21, 2012: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Tough Love" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Snow Beans" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Fa, La, La, La, Ed" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Back on Shaq" December 28, 2012: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" AGAIN!!!! #''Chowder: ''"The Vacation" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "The Sweet Life" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Duck Brothers" 2013 January 4, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Lab of the Lost" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.A.T.S." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Opposite Day" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Cool Kids" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Squirt the Daisies" January 11, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Lumpy Treasure" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Monkey See, Doggie Do" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Hot Head" #''Robotomy:'' "Bling Thing" January 18, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Freaky Fred" #''I Am Weasel: ''"I.R. Plant Life" #''Dexter's Laboratory: ''"Old Man Dexter" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Fool's Paradise" #''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome:'' "Teleport-a-Potty" January 25, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Octi Evil" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Tree Hugger" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "An Ed Too Many" #''The Problem Solverz:'' "Time Twister" February 1, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Seeing Red" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "The Flibber-Flabber Diet" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Several Leagues Above the Sea" #''Robotomy: ''"The Playdate" February 8, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Sassy Come Home" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Meet the Reaper" Repeat #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Bravo, James Bravo" #''Cow and Chicken: ''"Cow's Instincts, Don't It?" #''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: ''"Monster Cops" February 15, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Snake Eyes" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "The Bare Facts" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Journey to the Center of Nowhere" #''The Problem Solverz:'' "Videogamez" February 22, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Gods Must Be Goosey" #''I Am Weasel:'' "I, Architect" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dexter's Assistant" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "Ultimate Evil" #''Robotomy:'' "Bling Thing" Repeat March 1, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Mime for a Change" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Racing Slicks" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Fool on the Ed" #''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome:'' "Secret Mountain Fort Love" March 8, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Phone Home" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "Chowder and Mr. Fugu" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Kid Nickels" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Heads of Beef" March 15, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Golden Diskette" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation B.U.T.T." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Get Out of My Head" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "Jumbo Johnny" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "The Molting Fairy" March 29, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Evil Weevil" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.A.N.O." #''I Am Weasel:'' "I.R. Pixie Fairie" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dream Machine" #''Evil Con Carne:'' "The Trouble with Skarrina" April 5, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans Are From Mars" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Supper Villain" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Klub Katz" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" April 12, 2013: #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Shiny Thing" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Queen of the Black Puddle" #''Scaredy Squirrel: ''"There is No "I" in Groceries" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "The Sensitive Male" April 19, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Sight for Sore Eyes" Repeat #''Chowder:'' "Mung on the Rocks" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "No Syrup for Old Flapjacks" #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "What Would Batty Do?" April 26, 2013: #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Sister Mom" #''Tom and Jerry Tales:'' "Power Tom" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation L.I.Z.Z.I.E." #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "Big Trouble in Billy's Basement" #''Cow and Chicken:'' "Crash Dive" May 3, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Beans and Pranks" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Beat Your Greens" Repeat #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Magic Tree of Nowhere" #''Scaredy Squirrel:'' "The Coast is Fear" May 10, 2013: #''Foster's Home for imaginary Friends:'' "Bloo's Brothers" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Footburn" #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "Hurricane Seasoning" #''Chowder:'' "Stinky Love" May 17, 2013: #''Tom and Jerry Tales:'' "Bend It Like Thomas" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Courage Meets Bigfoot" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation Z.O.O." #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Babysitter Blues" #''Johnny Bravo:'' "The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys" May 24, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "You Snooze, You Lose" #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Camp Kidney Stinks" #''Scaredy Squirrel:'' "The Way of the Fishlips" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Lyon of Scrimmage" May 31, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.A.M.P." #''Camp Lazlo: ''"Prickly Pining Dining" #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "The Duck Vinci Code" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Look Into My Eds" June 7, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Night of the Scarecrow" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "That's a Wrap!" #''Tom and Jerry Tales: "Spaced-Out Cat" #Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Space Case" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "The Really Odd Couple" June 14, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Loogie Llama" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Imaginary Fiend" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Nowhere TV" #''MAD:'' ""S"cape from Planet Earth / X-Mentalist" June 21, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Seeing Red" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Oh Brother" #''Chowder:'' "At Your Service" #''MAD:'' "G.I.E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log" June 27, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Octi Evil" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation T.U.R.N.I.P." Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Gone Fishin' (Sort Of)" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Cajun Granny Stew" Repeat June 28, 2013: #''MAD:'' "Papa / 1600 Finn" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "The Hunchback of Nowhere" #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation O.F.F.I.C.E." #''Dexter's Laboratory - The Bad Episodes:'' "Dexter's Wacky Races" July 5, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Major Competition" Repeat #''Camp Lazlo:'' "It's No Picnic" #''MAD:'' "Les the Miz / Lex Factor" #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey:'' "Yesterday's Funny Monkey" Jully 11, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever!" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L." #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Float Trippers" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Little Muriel" July 12, 2013: #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.O.I.N.T." #''Camp Lazlo:'' "Marshmallow Jones" Repeat #''Almost Naked Animals:'' "Employee of the Month for Life" #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "A Boy and His Ed" Future Schedules: July 18, 2013: #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:'' "Sight for Sore Eyes" Repeat #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "How the West Was Fun!" Repeat #''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:'' "Avast Ye Eds!" Repeat #''MAD:'' "Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum On" July 19, 2013: #''Courage the Cowardly Dog: ''"Everyone Wants to Direct" #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack:'' "Lookin' for Love in All the Wrong Barrels" #''Tom and Jerry Tales:'' "Fire-Breathing Tomcat" #''Dexter's Laboratory:'' "Dimwit Dexter" #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:'' "A Dumb Wish" July 25, 2013: #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Mommy Fearest" Repeat #''Codename: Kids Next Door:'' "Operation P.I.R.A.T.E." Repeat #''Chowder:'' "Chowder's Girlfriend" Repeat #''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange:'' "The Island of Dr. Fruitenstein" July 26, 2013: #''Camp Lazlo:'' "The Nothing Club" #''The Powerpuff Girls:'' "Schoolhouse Rocked" #''Courage the Cowardly Dog:'' "Shirley the Medium" #''MAD:'' "Wreck-It Gandalf / The Big Bird Theory" August 2, 2013: August 9, 2013: August 16, 2013: August 23, 2013: August 30, 2013: September 6, 2013: September 13, 2013: September 20, 2013: September 27, 2013: October 4, 2013: October 11, 2013: October 18, 2013: October 25, 2013: November 1, 2013: November 8, 2013: November 15, 2013: November 22, 2013: November 29, 2013: December 6, 2013: December 13, 2013: December 20, 2013: December 27, 2013: Category:Shows Category:Greenth1ng's Interests